you didn't fail him
by futuremrshudson
Summary: Jack's feeling guilty x its a sort of alternate incident during planes, trains and automobiles xx mixed with a reference to the mentor xx


**This one sort of kept going around in my head x its not really an alternative ending its more a alternative scenario it occurs during planes, trains and automobiles xx disclaimer don;t own any of them they all belong to pax**

Four team members sat and watched as the transponder signal disappeared from the screen, all of them secretly hoping that the fighter jets had shot the plane down before it hit Yankee Stadium.

Jack Hudson hung up the phone

"Fifty Bucks says that a few months from now someone in the media will find something wrong with what we did! By the way the Yankees are up 2-1" with that the whole team looked at each other as he walked out of the bull – pen

"Jack my office!" came the loud booming voice of team supervisor Ted Garrett as jack tried to head off for some time alone

After a fifteen minute meeting with his supervisor Jack Hudson found himself sitting opposite the "Wall of Fallen Agents" staring at his mentor Wes's picture repeating the same phrase "I'm sorry I failed you, I made you a promise." Over and over again tears streaming down his face.

Back at the bull pen Ted Garrett was explaining to the three women of the office Lucy, Tara and Sue that the fighter plane was not able to stop the cargo plane on time; it didn't hit the stadium but had crashed into a small office block just a few meters away from the stadium.

"Sir does Jack know" Lucy asked

"Yes, He said he needed a minute, he's feeling responsible for what happened; it was his indirect order to shoot the plane down. I think he could use someone to talk to about this otherwise..."

Sue cut him off "He'll continue blaming himself until he cracks"

"SO someone should go and make him, make him see it's not his fault" Lucy continued

"Which one of us should go" Tara added "it needs to be someone who he will open up to"

"Where is he, I'll go, he's more likely to open up to me anyway. I have a way of persuading him to talk even when he doesn't want to. He's called Levi" Sue added

"Thomas both you and I know where Jack is at the moment, you are right you do seem to have a way of making him talk even when he doesn't want to"

With that Sue walked over to the exit, She stopped suddenly when Levi tapped her leg and looked at Ted

"And we both know that it also has nothing to do with Levi" he said with a slight grin and a wink

Sure enough Jack was sat exactly where Sue knew he would be opposite his mentor's picture, she could see that he was talking but he was sat at an angle that she couldn't read the whole sentence just the word "sorry" Sue signalled for Levi to go over to him, he made his way to Jack and put his head on his lap

"Hey buddy, thanks I could use some comfort right now. It was my fault that plane got shot down, I gave the order, I killed all those people, who knows how many people are dead because of an order I gave"

"Jack!"

With that his head snapped around and saw her standing there

"It's not your fault, if you hadn't have given that order the plane would have hit the stadium and killed tens, maybe even hundreds of thousands more people including some of the players who are idols to millions of children around the world, besides we don't even know how many, if any, people were in that building, Tara is in the bull-pen trying to get a list of businesses, the New York police and fire department are assessing the situation, we are waiting for them to contact us."

"I know in my heart that you're right but I still..." he couldn't continue his sentence as fresh tears fell from his eyes.

Sue was at his side in seconds with her arms around him as he cried for what he believed was his mistake. Once he had calmed himself he looked at Sue knowing that she was waiting for him to continue, he looked away from her at towards Wes's picture Sue followed his gaze leaning forward slightly to read his lips

"I failed him Sue; I promised him that it would never happen again. I couldn't even keep that promise. If I can't do that then maybe I shouldn't even be here, maybe I should just go"

Sue grabbed his hand in hers

"Jack you didn't fail him! You made him proud everyday; you have saved millions of lives, are you forgetting the other cases that we have worked on as a team that includes you where lives have been saved. You have put several hundred terrorists in prison including I might add the 'Prince of Terror' Arif Dessa, something that no other agent has managed to do, because of you many children still have their fathers, mothers, aunties, uncles, they are still complete families. It was you that helped us get their targets today, it was your idea to let Dessa make his phone call giving us the final targets if you hadn't then the Golden Gate Bridge would be destroyed, Union Station and Yankee Stadium would be a pile of rubble and Boston Harbour would be lying in the bottom of the ocean. I know you are feeling like it's your fault but it's not Jack, you're the reason why those places are still standing, you saved the lives of thousands and I don't think that someone could do that if they weren't meant to be here, do you?

"I know you're right, I know deep down, way down that it's not my fault, it's just when I saw that signal go off I felt relief that we had stopped all attacks, then Ted called me into his office and I felt like I was being crushed. I had all these images of children being orphaned, women losing their husbands, husbands losing their wives every one of them wanting answers with the only answer being 'I made that decision; I killed them all. " he turned to face Sue again "thank you for making me talk, thank you for understanding and thank you making me realise how much of an idiot I was being"

"I'm glad you finally realised that you're an idiot! But you're welcome you know you can talk to me anytime you don't have to run off and hide every time things get on top of you, I'm happy to lend you my ear even if it doesn't work all that well" Sue said causing them both to break into a fit of giggles

"Thank you I needed to laugh, how about as a thank you, you and I go to Mario's for pizza tonight"

"Oh I don't know are you sure there are no bars you need to visit tonight! No women to pick up, beside what would Tara say if she knew you were taking your mistress out to dinner?"

"OK Miss Thomas, you can stop now you have succeeded in making me feel better, you know very well that my bar cruising is tomorrow night, so tonight I'm free to spend it with my mistress" he replied with a wink "and as for Tara, it turns out that she too has been cheating on me with not one man but two, Stanley and Adam"

"In that case then Mr Hudson if you're paying then I'll go"

"I'm paying so it's a dat... um dinner then"

"Deal, come on Mr Hudson, lets gets back to the bullpen, we have a case to finish, can't slack off all day"

With that Sue got up and walked out of the room. Jack took one last look at Wes and promised him again that he was not going to fail him, before following Sue out of the door realising that as long as he had Wes and Sue looking out for him even if he failed he could cope.

**do forget to push the button that says review xx **


End file.
